Con especial dedicación
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Monstruitos que deben su existencia a Frozen Fan. Helsa. AU. No te olvides de Murphy: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal (OS regalo)
1. La chispa de la infancia

**Disclaimer: Me uno a los autores felices que saben que nada nos pertenece, porque de lo contrario no serían grandes creaciones. Si reconocen algo, den por hecho que NO es mío.**

* * *

><p>Vencido el Amo Org, el pequeño pelirrojo se quedó sin cómo entretenerse.<p>

Decían que los vecinos agradables eran una buena fuente de compañía, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, Hans se vio recurriendo a la suya.

**.**

**La chispa de la infancia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—¡Toma esto, <em>org <em>(1)! —exclamó el pequeño Hans, golpeando su palo de escoba contra el muñeco de tela, sujeto a la rama del árbol de su jardín por una cuerda—. ¡El Power Ranger rojo te vencerá…—movió su mano de izquierda a derecha e hizo un grito de guerra—…con el poder del león! —Sus cabellos rojizos se agitaron con el viento y estiró su mano para dar un giro al muñeco.

No se dio cuenta que el nudo que hizo su hermano mayor había sido muy frágil, y por lo tanto se desató, haciendo que el muñeco cayera.

El pequeño soltó el palo de escoba y dio un salto alto, extendiendo sus brazos con expresión triunfal. —¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Mamá gané! —corrió dentro de su casa y fue a la cocina, su madre preparaba el almuerzo—. ¡Mamá gané! —repitió acercándose a abrazarla—. Vencí al _Amo Org_ (1) —dijo emocionado, provocando las risas de Helena Westerguard, que dejó de prestar atención a la ensalada que preparaba y acarició los cabellos de su hijo.

Pero la mujer esbozó una sonrisa firme cuando le hizo alzar el rostro. —Hans, ¿qué te he dicho de ese programa? —preguntó en tono suave, ocasionando que los ojos del pequeño se abrieran asustados.

—Que no debo de imitar lo que ellos hacen porque puedo lastimar a alguien —respondió el pequeño titubeante y su mamá negó suspirando.

—Vamos a ver qué hiciste—. Helena se quitó el delantal rojo y lo dejó sobre la isla de la cocina, tomó la mano de su hijo y juntos llegaron a la pequeña extensión de jardín que tenían tras su hogar.

—¿Lo ves, mami? ¡Lo vencí! —Hans corrió para recoger el muñeco del pasto y lo llevó hasta su madre. Ella rió por la carita alegre de su hijo de seis años, pero frunció el ceño al ver una cuerda sujeta al cuello del muñeco, analizando que éste estuvo amarrado al árbol. Sin que Hans se diera cuenta escaneó el jardín y se percató que el cuidador de Hans estaba ausente.

—Cariño, ¿quién amarró el muñeco al árbol? —cuestionó desanudando la cuerda del cuello del pobre muñeco de tela que pertenecía a Peter, su hijo mediano, una compra de su padre para que pusiera en práctica su aprendizaje de defensa personal.

Al parecer no lo había hecho. Helena decidió que tendría una charla con su esposo cuando él llegara del trabajo. Pero en ese momento necesitaba saber qué era del adolescente que se suponía cuidaba a su pequeño Hans.

—Peter —murmuró Hans en voz baja, recordando que su hermano le dijo que no interrumpiera a su madre. Lo que no sabía era que el mayor se lo pidió para que no se diera cuenta de que lo dejó solo.

—¿Y dónde está Peter, corazón? —siguió Helena, liberando finalmente _Weselton_, el nombre que Peter le puso al muñeco en honor al maestro que más detestaba de la escuela, segura que no nada más se debía a que le desagradara la historia. Soltó al blanco muñeco de peluquín gris al pasto, haría que Peter lo llevara hasta su habitación.

Hans mordió su labio inferior, tratando de recordar lo que había dicho su hermano, pero negó encogiéndose de hombros. —No… —brincó animado al recordar—. ¡Su novia llamó! Estaba en la heladería de Oaken.

Helena asintió y sonrió conciliadora antes de inclinarse a besar la frente de Hans. Peter estaría en problemas cuando regresara. Se incorporó y vio que la hija mayor de sus vecinos salía al patio trasero cargando tres muñecos de peluche con ella.

—¡Hola Elsa! —saludó a la pequeña de la misma edad que su hijo. Elsa se sonrojó y agitó su manita con timidez, situando los peluches en el pasto, junto a otros tres que había allí, frente a una pizarra.

La niña era adorable, un poco tímida, pero sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio platinado y su piel de porcelana la hacían parecer una linda muñequita. Helena volvió a mirar a su hijo enternecida, Hans tenía su pequeño rostro enrojecido, incluso las pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas se perdían por el sonrojo.

Sonrió despeinando sus cabellos rojizos, aunque fuera muy testarudo para admitirlo, sabía que a su pequeño le gustaba su vecina.

—¿Quieres jugar un rato con Elsa, cariño? —susurró Helena y Hans vio de reojo a la rubia, pudiendo hacerlo por la cerca de malla que dividía el patio de los Westerguard y de los Arendelle. La cara de Hans pudo haber aumentado su color, pero ya había alcanzado su máximo tono de rojo. —Anímate, su madre me dijo que Anna tiene un resfriado, y ella pasará el resto de la mañana sola.

Helena reconoció la sonrisa ladina que esbozó su hijo menor, como la de su marido y sus dos hijos mayores. No tenían remedio, y sabía que de haber tenido una niña, ella también la habría hecho.

Palmó la cabeza de Hans y regresó a la cocina, su hijo Erik pasaría ese fin de semana en casa y quería recibirlo con una rica comida hogareña, para convencerlo de lo que se perdía viviendo en el dormitorio de la universidad.

El pequeño Hans se quedó en el patio trasero y, tras pensarlo unos segundos, fue hasta el portón que daba acceso al jardín de los Arendelle y lo abrió, accediendo a la propiedad de sus vecinos, que según su mamá vivían allí desde que él tenía un año.

Caminó silencioso mientras Elsa estaba de espaldas escribiendo en la pizarra verde, él notó que su vestido azul era como los de las princesas que aparecían en los programas de televisión que no le gustaban, brillantes y vaporosos, pero en la niña le pareció bonito. Además tenía una corona en su cabeza que en sus ojos la hacía verse graciosa.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —preguntó Hans en voz alta y Elsa saltó asustada, pues el sigilo del niño había sido muy bueno. Ella giró lentamente y sonrió brevemente, sus labios se movieron y pronunciaron unas palabras, pero el pequeño no alcanzó a comprenderlas. —No te escuché, ¿cuál es tu juego?

—A la escuela. —Esa vez el tono de voz fue un poco más alto y su frase fue perfectamente entendida por el otro menor, que sonrió emocionado.

—¿Tú eres la maestra? —Ella asintió sin voltearse. —¿Puedo jugar? —En esa ocasión Elsa sí le miró a la cara. Hans vio que ella pensaba unos segundos y negaba lentamente. —¿Por qué no? —cuestionó el menor apesadumbrado.

—Porque no le preguntaste a Olaf, Nemo, Flounder, Abú, Pascal y Pluto —respondió ella señalando a cada uno de los peluches en el pasto; un muñeco de nieve, un pez payaso y otro amarillo con detalles azules, un mono, un camaleón y un perro; todos alguna clase de mascotas para los personajes de Disney.

Hans abrió los ojos asombrado. —No sabía que tenía que preguntarle a los alumnos si podía jugar.

—¿Quieres ser un maestro? —cuestionó Elsa viéndolo con ojos brillantes. —Anna nunca quiere ser una maestra, dice que regañan mucho.

—¡Sí! Quiero ser el maestro de deportes —declaró Hans emocionado—, ¿puedo jugar?

Elsa asintió y señaló un espacio junto a Olaf. —Siéntate ahí mientras yo termino de escribir la tarea. Después ellos podrán tener clase contigo.

El pequeño hizo lo que ella le pidió y se ubicó en el espacio indicado, teniendo mejor oportunidad para intentar leer lo que ella escribía en la pizarra, pues desde la derecha se tenía mejor acceso que por detrás.

—_Ha-cer di-ez pal-pala-bras con m y n_ —dijo lentamente, aún no era muy bueno leyendo, pero ya estaba aprendiendo. —¡Elsa! ¡Eso es aburrido! —exclamó Hans frunciendo el ceño. —¡Mejor a colorear!

—Es mi clase, Hans —contrarrestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero es aburrido… eres una maestra aburrida —soltó parándose—. Ellos no van a hacer su tarea, no les gusta.

—Yo quiero que ellos hagan palabras, es mi juego. Yo mando —resolvió la menor dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada.

—Pero dijiste que yo podía jugar contigo —musitó Hans copiando la pose de su pequeña vecina.

—Pues ya no quiero—. Él abrió los ojos espantado por el tono duro de la voz de ella. —Vete, ya no vas a jugar con mis muñecos y conmigo. —El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y asintió, para después ver cómo Elsa cogía con dificultad los peluches y la pizarra y se metía a su casa.

Hans se vio obligado a volver a su jardín, para mecerse en el columpio sujeto a una de las ramas del árbol de roble hasta que su madre anunciara que su hermano Erik había llegado a casa.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Idun Arendelle vio a su hija sentada junto a la ventana que daba a su patio trasero, observando tristemente el espacio vacío en que jugaba todos los fines de semana.<p>

Idun se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de su pequeña Elsa. —¿Ocurre algo, cariño? —cuestionó acariciándole con ternura. Elsa negó.

Ya sabía ella que no iba a ser fácil obtener información de su hija mayor.

—¿No tendrá que ver con cierta pelea que tuviste con Hans ayer? —inquirió reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver que Elsa se delataba con el sonrojo que apareció en su cara antes de asentir con lentitud. —¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

—Le dije que no quería jugar con él, pero es que dijo que yo era aburrida —explicó la menor frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, apartando la mirada del patio.

Idun suspiró, Anna era perseverante, pero Elsa terca.

—¿Y ya no volverás a hablar con él? —Acarició la trenza de lado de su hija, que negó entusiasta. —¿Por qué no?

—Porque Hans ya no va a querer jugar conmigo, fui mala con él —musitó la niña en un tono tan bajo que Idun apenas habría captado de no estar acostumbrada a su voz. —Ya no volverá a ser mi amigo —completó Elsa abrazando a su madre.

La mujer levantó a su pequeña y le dejó que descansara su cabeza en su hombre. A veces olvidaba cómo eran los niños, tan inocentes, pero que aprendían de las cosas que veían de los adultos.

—Vamos por un chocolate a la cocina y juntas buscamos la manera de que tú y Hans vuelvan a ser amigos, ¿te parece? —Elsa se separó y le miró con ojitos brillantes, sólo que esa vez no supo si era por su dulce favorito o su propuesta.

.

Hans pateó su balón de soccer y su hermano Erik lo atrapó antes de que entrara a su "portería". El más grande de sus hermanos era con el que mejor se llevaba, aunque no estaba siempre en casa, jugaba con él cuando podía, no como Peter, que se la pasaba con su novia la mayor parte del tiempo.

Para el pequeño pelirrojo era muy difícil tener con quien jugar en casa, todos los demás eran grandes. Sus papás eran adultos, Erik tenía veinte y Peter dieciséis. Los vecinos de la casa de la derecha eran dos ancianos y las únicas opciones eran las Arendelle, pero Anna tenía tres años y Elsa casi nunca le hablaba para jugar.

Así que se conformaba con alguna visita de sus amigos de la escuela, o las de Erik.

—¡Vamos campeón! ¡Estás distraído! —bromeó su hermano Erik aplaudiéndole y Hans agitó su cabeza buscando la pelota, estaba pegada a la malla. Fue por ella y vio a una niñita salir de la casa de al lado con una jarra de limonada, era Elsa. Se sonrojó cuando ella le dirigió una mirada y giró con rapidez. Su hermano lo observaba divertido.

La señora Helena le había platicado a su hijo del ligero enamoramiento de su hermanito menor y, además, el día anterior Hans dijo durante la cena que ella y la vecinita se habían peleado.

—¡Hola Elsa! —voceó Erik agitando su mano derecha, riendo al percatarse que ella escondía su rostro tras su cabellera rubia, pero asentía. Al bajar la mirada, fue recibido por un Hans con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Qué tienes, chaparro?, ¿no puedo saludarla?

Hans negó.

—¿Por qué? —Porque no puedes —masculló el menor enojado. —¿Estás celoso?

—¡No! —exclamó Hans poniéndose colorado. —¡Elsa no es mi novia!

Erik soltó una carcajada, y una vez que se calmó pudo decir: —¿Quién dijo que fuera tu novia?

Su pequeño hermanito Hans movió su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. —No te preocupes, chaparro, ella es muy pequeña para mí—. Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió cuando Hans pateó el balón bufando.

.

—Hans, ya me estoy haciendo viejo. Y estoy hambriento —dijo Erik fingiendo cansancio, sentándose en el columpio del árbol. Desde media hora atrás había visto salir a Elsa con un plato lleno de sándwiches de mantequilla de maní —los favoritos de Hans—, sentarse junto a la mesita de su patio, y observar nada discreta a su hermano menor, quien había tratado de ignorarla durante toda su estadía en el jardín.

Si hubiera sabido que los dos niñitos que jugaban en pañales estarían así cinco años después, habría acumulado más fotografías de ellos dos juntos —podría ser que cuando crecieran fueran pareja, ¿quién era él para negar el amor entre dos infantes?

Con el conocimiento de que Elsa no haría nada y que su hermano trataría de ocuparlo toda la tarde sin hacer caso de su vecina, Erik había decidido entonces que los obligaría a juntarse, así que pensó en mostrarse cansado y lograr que Hans se aproximara a la rubia para pedirle de beber.

—Oye Hans, ¿crees que Elsa quiera regalarme de su limonada? No creo que vaya a tomársela ella sola —el pequeño pelirrojo hizo un mohín con sus labios y miró subrepticiamente a Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿y uno de esos sándwiches de maní? Lucen deliciosos.

—Mamá puede… —replicó Hans haciendo caso omiso de la mención de los sándwiches.

—Pero Hans, mamá está hablando con la abuela, no podemos interrumpirla.

—Entonces tú y yo… —Oh, yo estoy cansado, Hans. —Peter también… —¿Peter? Él no sabe hacer nada en la cocina. Y tampoco papá —mintió Erik al ver que Hans volvía a abrir la boca para sugerir otra cosa.

Su hermano favorito asintió rendido.

—Ve y pregúntale a Elsa, sino hago un gran esfuerzo y entro a la casa para prepararlos, ¿sí? —Hans aceptó con un pequeño "sí" y caminó con lentitud al patio vecino.

Erik vio andar al pelirrojo hasta donde se encontraba Elsa y se dijo que su trabajo estaba finalizado, con una sonrisa se levantó y entró a la casa, dándoles un poco de privacidad a los dos pequeños.

.

Ajeno a las maquinaciones de su hermano mayor, Hans suspiró y se paró frente a Elsa, que lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida, jugando con sus dedos.

—Hola —saludó el pelirrojo apartando la vista de los ojos azules de Elsa, enfocándola mejor en los apetecibles sándwiches en el plato de cerámica que estaba sobre la mesa de plástico verde.

Elsa lo vio pasar su lengua sobre su labio superior y acalló una risita, su mamá había hablado con la de Hans y ella les había dicho que ésa era una de las comidas preferidas de su amiguito.

—Hola —susurró Elsa en voz baja, tratando de animarse a hacer lo que su mamá le había dicho. Disculparse.

—Erik me dijo que te preguntara si le regalarías de tu limonada y tus sándwiches —dijo Hans y señaló con su dedo sobre su hombro, ocasionando que Elsa frunciera el ceño al no ver a nadie en el patio de al lado.

—¿Dónde está él? —quiso saber la rubia, desinflándose al ver que Hans se iría una vez que notara la ausencia de su hermano mayor.

Hans volteó y pensó entonces que había caído en la trampa de Erik, que era hacerle hablar con Elsa. Decidió que no seguiría haciéndose el tonto y dio la vuelta para regresar.

—Lo siento —murmuró Elsa, haciendo que él se detuviera—. Sí quiero seguir jugando contigo, es que no me gusta que me digan aburrida—. Ella vio que él la miró sobre su hombro. —No quería ser mala contigo. Me gusta que seamos amigos.

Hans asintió y volvió a mirar de frente a la rubia. —Yo también lo siento, mi mamá me dijo que no debo decirle a la gente que es aburrida—. Él movió con timidez su pie, levantando un poco del pasto cortado. —También me gusta ser tu amigo.

Elsa aplaudió y en un impuso lo abrazó, pero ambos se separaron sonrojados.

—Mi mamá preparó sándwiches y limonada para los dos, ¿te gustan? —Elsa habló rápidamente, esperando no tener que repetir la oración. Suspiró aliviada cuando él realizó un asentimiento.

—Los sándwiches de maní son mis favoritos —admitió él y Elsa respondió un "lo sé", con la cabeza en alto.

Hans rió y tomó otro de los asientos en torno a la mesa de jardín, cogiendo una servilleta para limpiar sus manos mientras Elsa servía la limonada en sus vasos.

La rubia acercó el plato a Hans para que tomara uno de los pequeños sándwiches, y de reojo notó que, desde el patio de los Westerguard, Erik alzaba sus pulgares animado.

* * *

><p>1. Org: Tuve infancia, y un hermano menor, los org son los monstruos a los que se han enfrentado los <em>Power Rangers<em>, _creo_.

.

**¡Hola!**

**_Frozen Fan_ sabía que esto sería una tortura, lo juro.**

**Frozen, pediste un OS infantil, aquí lo tienes. Hans con un enamoramiento por su tímida vecina, amiga o compañerita; mi cabeza me dolió de buscar cómo hacerlo y esto es lo mejor que logré xD, este fic lo hice por tus ¿peticiones?, pensé que lo mejor era juntar las ideas que quisiste ver desarrolladas, en vez de publicarlas en OS's separados, ya bastantes historias tengo solitarias *se rasca la cabeza*, así que aquí verás al psicólogo, y a la madrina y al padrino de la boda.**

**Para quien también lo haya leído, muchísimas gracias por pasar. Ojalá lo disfrutaran.**

**Cuídense mucho, un enorme abrazo.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	2. Más que una invitada

**Disclaimer: Me uno a los autores felices que saben que nada nos pertenece, porque de lo contrario no serían grandes creaciones. Si reconocen algo, den por hecho que NO es mío.**

* * *

><p>Se percató de ella muy tarde, pero no por ello dejó de mirarla.<p>

La noche de su coronación le había dado a Hans una pequeña sorpresa.

_**OoC (casi llega al Rated M, pero tampoco es para tanto, leen cositas peores, me imagino)**_

_**Al final aténganse a lo que lean -el dato está en el resumen. **_

**.**

**Más que una invitada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Su Majestad, el rey Hans Westerguard de Arendelle, observaba con languidez a las parejas danzantes en el salón de baile de su castillo, concentradas allí para mostrarle sus <em>respetos<em> ese día. O más bien, para complacer sus egoístas anhelos de conocer más allá de las puertas de su hogar y de la vida del reino que mantuvo su contacto con el exterior lo más limitado posible durante trece años.

Para Hans, el deseo de la gente de estar allí no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él podría haber sido coronado en silencio y reinar casi en el anonimato y todo habría ido bien, pero su pequeña hermana desde muchos años antes tenía la ilusión de volver a formar parte del mundo, y bien sabía él que ella lo tenía controlado con esos vivaces ojos verde agua. Anna de Arendelle era su única debilidad, era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, y haría todo lo que fuera por verla feliz, incluso si eso implicaba mezclarse nuevamente entre la sociedad.

Hacía trece años Arendelle había cerrado las puertas del castillo a los ojos ajenos a la familia, y aunque su hermana tenía pocos recuerdos de aquel suceso que obligó a su padre a tomar tal decisión, Hans sí los tenía perfectamente claros.

Su madre y su hermana habían sido apresadas por unos maleantes extranjeros cuando él tenía ocho años; Anna había salido mal herida y estuvo inconsciente en todo momento, e Idun, ella había quedado traumatizada por sucesos que nunca llegó a mencionar, pero que bien los comenzó a imaginar Hans cuando hubo crecido. Cuando lo había hecho, fue perfectamente consciente que Adgar Westerguard también tenía conocimiento de ello.

Las puertas del castillo fueron cerradas y la guardia doblada, el contacto con el exterior sólo realizado por parte de su padre o algún dignatario enviado por él; excepto dos años atrás, cuando tenía diecinueve, en que su prima fue recuperada después de muchos años de secuestro y su madre había mostrado un gran deseo por abandonar la protección que su hogar le confería.

_Y el mar se había puesto en su contra, haciéndole morir a ella y a su padre._

Anna era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y su deber era protegerla, pero no por ello no podía complacerla. Era su hermanita. Muy pequeña para considerarse en edad casadera y estar presente en un baile, pero todos y cada uno de los invitados habían sido investigados minuciosamente para que él hubiera podido cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Anna, esa de no ser tan reacio a los otros cuando llegara su coronación.

Hans no era tonto, sabía que llevar su protección a los extremos sería contraproducente, y era una ingenuidad pensar que por mantenerse apartados los peligros no vendrían —los accidentes de su hermana habían sido muchos en todos esos años—, pero hacía lo que era posible. Además, no era tan cínico como para creer que todos tenían malas intenciones, pero había quienes sí, y de ellos era de los que debía cuidarse. Por tales razones había decidido que las puertas se abrirían, no iba a dejar que un pequeño suceso les condenara a Anna y a él, como lo había hecho con su madre, sólo debía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Aun así, en esos momentos lo que menos le interesaba era socializar, aunque era muy bueno haciéndolo; había sido una sorpresa para muchos notar que el jovencillo que muchas veces se escabullía entre las calles y que decía vivir en la montaña era el mismo que ese día había sido coronado rey.

A veces Hans creía que la gente era en verdad inepta.

Y de la que estaba pensando en particular era la que ahora gobernaba, para su regocijo.

Siguió con la mirada a Anna, que bailaba risueña una cuadrilla, acompañada de su prima Rapunzel y dos de las amigas que ella había traído de Corona para la ocasión. Su boca estaba ensanchada en una sonrisa que hacía que su propia lasitud se fuera y se viera inclinado a sacarla a bailar con él.

Su pequeña hermana tenía ese efecto en los otros.

Ella agitó su mano saludándolo y fue entonces que vio a una joven hermosa entre la multitud, no había reparado en su presencia en todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que el primer acorde había sonado, vaya, ni siquiera lo había hecho en la ceremonia en la capilla.

No creía que un rostro tan hermoso pudiera haberlo olvidado con facilidad. Por lo menos no creía que alguna vez fuera capaz de borrar semejante mujer de sus pensamientos.

Estaba cautivado por ella, tenía las facciones como las de un ángel, finas, y era dueña de una piel tan nívea que podía ser comparada con la vajilla china de porcelana que su madre tanto había apreciado en vida. Su figura era esbelta, la proporción de sus pechos y caderas era perfecta respecto a la diminuta cintura acentuada por el corsé. Sus labios sonrosados eran delgados, pero toda la atracción del rostro no se enfocaba precisamente en ellos o su respingada nariz, ni en sus no muy pronunciados pómulos, sino lo hacía en los embriagadores orbes azules que adornaban su cara. Eran dos brillantes pozos profundos que podían distinguirse desde la distancia y hacer caer a todo hombre en su hechizo. Se veían seductores, pero, como Hans los prefería, misteriosos.

No sabía que había una joya perdida entre las personas a las que había permitido el ingreso.

Discretamente hizo una señal con su mano y atrajo la atención de su mayordomo, Kai, quien se acercó diligentemente a su llamado, inclinándose con respeto una vez llegado a su altura.

—¿En qué puedo servirle a su Majestad? —El rico tono de voz al hablar de su título satisfizo a Hans, plenamente seguro del orgullo que sentía su hombre de confianza por el nuevo rol que comenzaba a desempeñar ese día.

Hans asintió y musitó un "Acércate" que obligó al mayordomo a aumentar la cercanía con dos pasos, quedando muy próximo del trono tapizado en terciopelo verde en el asiento y reposadero, pero bañado en oro en los brazos, patas y parte trasera.

—¿Quién es la joven de cabellos platinados, Kai? —preguntó en tono bajo, distinguiéndola por el color de las hebras de su cabellera, que sobresalían de entre los castaños, negros y rubios dorados de los demás, incluso de los cabellos cobrizos anaranjados de su hermana.

Kai tosió para mover su rostro hacia los invitados que daban vueltas en el salón, y Hans sonrió lacónicamente al notar la manera en que disimuladamente buscó a la joven ubicada cerca del ventanal que daba a uno de los balcones, que observaba interesada el cortinaje en color vino, sin percatarse del escrutinio del que era objeto.

Su mayordomo sonrió antes de inclinarse y pronunciar con debilidad: —La hija menor de los reyes de las Islas del Sur, la menor de las trece hermanas, para profundo lamento de la pareja, me temo, que no pudo tener el heredero. Sus padres estuvieron presentes en la coronación, pero se retiraron debido al cansancio. —Hans asintió, imaginaba que los reyes eran de edad avanzada.

—¿Cómo se llama? —cuestionó con hastío cuando Kai no continuó. El otro rió y se rascó la cabeza. —Es su Alteza, la princesa Elsa.

—Eso era todo, gracias Kai. —Un placer servirle, su Majestad —dijo antes de ofrecerle una nueva reverencia y alejarse a hablar con uno de los sirvientes en tono firme, como estaba acostumbrado.

Hans miró a Elsa con intensidad y se preguntó si denotaría gran interés que en ese momento se levantara y le pidiera hacerle compañía en el siguiente baile, para comprobar con sus propios dedos si la textura de su vestido azul, entallado al busto, era de seda o gasa, como lo parecía desde donde se encontraba. Sus manos se cerraron para contener las ansias que sentía de ir a su encuentro y tomar su cintura entre sus brazos, acariciar la curvatura de su espalda y delinear la tersa piel de su cuello, repartiendo besos a lo largo de su mentón.

Decidió respirar profundamente y apartar la mirada de ella, o los pensamientos lascivos le harían cometer actos imprudentes con una joven inocente que merecía ser tratada castamente.

La música se detuvo y los bailarines aplaudieron extasiados, él, por su parte, se obligó a hacerlo para distraerse de la joven princesa que con una breve mirada lo había hechizado.

Sonrió a Anna cuando ella se apartó de la pista de baile y llegó donde él, ubicándose con gracia en el asiento más bajo a su costado derecho, el que fue de su madre en antaño y pertenecería a su futura esposa cuando se desposara.

La joven Elsa se coló en sus pensamientos sin poder evitarlo.

—No te he visto bailar, Hans. —Él asintió con levedad para que el primer vals de la noche comenzara, y después prestó toda su atención a Anna, ignorando deliberadamente la ubicación en que había visto a Elsa.

—¿Debo de? —inquirió sin su acostumbrada acritud al dirigirse con la gente, arqueando una de sus cejas castaño rojizas, causando que los ojos de Anna, un poco más oscuros de los de él, que eran de una tonalidad esmeralda, brillaran con diversión juvenil.

Aun con quince años, vislumbraba la belleza en que su hermana se convertiría, y la agudeza —a pesar de su inocencia— que atormentarían al imbécil que se decidiera a conquistarla; sus rasgos todavía no maduraban por completo, pero no podía decirse tampoco que fuera una niña, pues el vestido verde que portaba hacía resaltar alguna curvatura en su grácil figura.

—Claro, de no ser así no encontrarás esposa —respondió Anna riendo divertida, desviando la vista a las parejas que bailaban en la pista, escaneando a las jóvenes que lucían sus más relucientes galas; sus labios se fruncieron y Hans rió entretenido imaginándose la clase de pensamientos que estaría teniendo la cabecita romántica de Anna, única visitante de la sección de novelas de la biblioteca. —Veamos, ¿qué tal ésa, la del vestido azul y cabellos… ¿se puede tener cabellos blancos a su edad?

Hans soltó una carcajada estridente que atrajo la atención de sus invitados, que no lo habían visto mostrar otra cosa que no fuera arrogancia. Al parecer, la pequeña Anna Westerguard era la encargada de hacerle demostrar sus sentimientos.

Notó entonces que la joven a la que se refería Anna, la misma a la que él había cautivado, también le miraba, esbozando una débil sonrisa que modificó su rostro, completando el aspecto de ángel que le iba tan bien.

Se obligó a enarcar una ceja y hacer un indiferente movimiento de manos para que todos volvieran a concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo antes, abochornados por la manera maleducada en que habían observado al rey.

—No lo sé, Anna, nunca había visto unos cabellos como los suyos, por lo menos no en alguien joven —contestó apoyándose en el respaldo del trono, con el cuerpo ligeramente ladeado a la derecha, dirigido a su hermana.

—¿Ni siquiera en tus escapadas, a las que nunca has querido llevarme? —interrogó ella con perspicacia y él negó, era extraña una cabellera de ese color. —Bien, ¿y qué piensas de ella? —agregó ella sonriéndole con complicidad.

—Es bonita —dijo con desinterés y vio a Anna desinflarse antes de mirarlo con astucia.

—¿Sólo bonita? —inquirió Anna cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy seguro que su pareja debe pensar lo mismo que tú, por eso la mira de una forma tan intensa… _ojalá me miraran así _—susurró al final y Hans le dirigió una mirada enojada, lo último que quería era imaginarse a alguien viendo a su hermana con deseo, como se notaba hacía el desabrido rubio que acompañaba a la princesa Elsa.

—Bien, es preciosa. —¿Verdad que sí? —corroboró Anna—, ¿por qué no la conquistas?

Hans rodó los ojos por el entusiasmo que percibió en su romántica hermana, movida por sus ideales de jovencita. En esos momentos, lo último en lo que él pensaba era en el matrimonio, pero la idea de la noche de bodas en compañía de la peliplateada parecía tentadora.

—No puedo perder mi tiempo de esa manera, Anna. Además —resaltó cuando le vio abrir la boca para intervenir—, un rey puede casarse a una edad más avanzada.

—Los hombres siempre pueden hacer lo que quieran —masculló Anna por lo bajo, pero él lo escuchó de todas maneras y no pudo más que sonreír con sorna—, pero, ¿la dejarás ir?, puede ser el amor de tu vida, ¿te imaginas los hijos que tendrías con ella? Mis sobrinos serían la envidia de todas las cortes, sus cabellos blancos… —Platinados, Anna—…bien, platinados, sus ojos verdes o azules como los de ella, que también son bonitos. Una niña con la belleza de ella, un apuesto varón como tú. Tienes que casarte con ella, Hans. Quiero conocer a esos sobrinos.

—Anna, no sabemos en verdad cómo es ella.

—Pero sí sabes que es segura, Hans. Hiciste investigar a todos, así que no puede haber algún problema con la joven. Dale una oportunidad. —Hans ladeó el rostro para no convencerse por los manipuladores ojos de su hermana menor, a veces igual de astuta que él mismo.

Pero al hacerlo, inevitablemente su mirada volvió a la princesa Elsa, que en ese momento se inclinaba para agradecer a su pareja, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que él quiso para sí, y una vista a su escote que el desabrido rubio estaba aprovechando.

Era momento de irse a refrescar por un tiempo, aunque sería difícil porque estaban en pleno verano, pero si se quedaba, no sería inocente con sus acciones.

Como despojarla de los prendedores que sujetaban su cabello en un complicado recogido, y enredar sus dedos en ellos, esperando encontrar una fragancia sensual...

—¿Puedo bailar en la contradanza que sigue, Hans? —preguntó Anna alejándolo de sus pensamientos nada castos.

Parpadeó incómodo. —Puedes hacerlo, pero recuerda que sólo puedo concederte otro baile después de ése.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. —Saldré unos momentos, espero que al regresar no te me acerques con algún prometido, ¿entendiste, Anna? De lo contrario te encerraré hasta los treinta.

Anna asintió temerosa y se levantó de su asiento, inclinándose para darle un beso en su mejilla, cerca de sus patillas alargadas. —Eres un aguafiestas, pero así te quiero hermano —susurró con diversión en su voz.

—Yo también, pecosa —devolvió con gracia antes de levantarse de su asiento después de mucho tiempo sentado.

Un sirviente vestido de librea se acercó a él y le entregó su bastón de oro con el escudo de Arendelle en el mango, y antes de que los músicos comenzaran los primeros acordes de la música todos se inclinaron como muestra de respeto.

Hans salió airoso del salón, sin darse por entendido con cierta mirada azulina que le siguió hasta que cruzó el umbral de las puertas blancas.

* * *

><p>Hans paseó entre los pasillos de la biblioteca girando en su mano el vaso de ginebra, una bebida ligera porque no quería emborracharse cuando la noche era todavía larga.<p>

Había _huido _a esa habitación después de pasar por la licorera a su estudio privado, los pensamientos lujuriosos con la princesa Elsa plagaban su mente todavía y debía de estar en un sitio en extremo decoroso para acallarlos. Tal vez la capilla habría servido más, pero no había ido con temor de que no funcionara y surgieran nuevas tentaciones que recordaría en el próximo servicio eclesiástico dejándose en evidencia. No podría hacer eso siendo una _supuesta _figura ejemplar para el pueblo de Arendelle. Y su hermana.

Ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, porque en la oscuridad y abandono de la biblioteca nadie podría cuestionar la tensión en sus hombros de tanto negarse a sucumbir a sus deseos.

Llevó el vaso a sus labios y el sabor del enebro, también presente en el faisán de la cena, inundó su paladar. Era estúpido beber cuando lo que necesitaba era satisfacer su lujuria, pero no podía entretenerse mucho tiempo o notarían una alargada ausencia.

Aunque no le importaba.

Más vergonzoso sería que se percataran de lo que sus pantalones azules de su traje real no podían ocultar. No iba a humillarse en público por una mujer.

Aun cuando ella fuera mucho mejor que las jóvenes con las que había pasado algunas noches durante una que otra escapada al pueblo.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar que la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba a lo lejos con el pestillo. Probablemente sería alguna pareja que querría utilizar sus aposentos para los mismos actos inmorales que le aquejaban.

Pero no lo harían bajo su techo. No cuando él se quedaría insatisfecho.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —interrogó en tono férreo, esperando que los _traviesos_ captaran la indirecta y se fueran, deseando que reconocieran su voz que resonó en la estancia.

A sus palabras siguió una risa ligera que pareció de mujer, pero no hubo sonido alguno que indicara que salieran de la habitación. Ya había respetado la intimidad de esos dos, si pretendían burlarse de él iban a pagar caro, no estaba de humor para soportar esa clase de atrevimientos. Su escarmiento sería terrible.

Abandonó el vaso de ginebra en un estante.

Dio media vuelta y dando pisadas firmes pensó en las maneras de vengarse de los dos que habían osado burlarse de él, queriendo mancillar la biblioteca como ni siquiera él lo había hecho. No había utilizado el sofá acojinado ni la alfombra oscura para esos propósitos, y esos dos no serían los primeros.

Se detuvo en seco al llegar al final del estante y doblar.

La princesa Elsa se encontraba frente a él como si la hubiera atraído con sus pensamientos indecorosos, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Oh, pero ella sabía que él lo estaba, de lo contrario no habría cerrado la puerta y buscado en los corredores de la estancia.

Tenía que averiguar qué quería, sus ojos misteriosos no revelaban nada, y la iluminación de las lámparas era tan tenue que apenas y podía encontrar su figura en la oscuridad. Hans no se había molestado en encender los fuegos de la habitación, que habrían aumentado el calor que sentía desde hacía media hora.

En esos momentos no estaba seguro si había sido una buena idea.

—¿Qué desea, señorita? —cuestionó y se aplaudió en silencio por dominar su voz, que no tembló ni sonó enronquecida.

Contradijo su queja por no encender las mechas de las lámparas, era mejor, así la princesa no vería el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

—He visto cómo me ha mirado, su Majestad —susurró Elsa dando un paso en su dirección, utilizando un tono suave y dulce—, y me apena reprocharle la manera en que lo ha hecho.

—Entonces lo más coherente de su parte habría sido mantenerse lejos de mí, señorita—. Se abstuvo de mascullar en voz alta, si ella lo había notado, podía ser que alguien más lo hubiera hecho también.

—Ése es el problema, su Majestad, no puedo mantenerme alejada de usted. Me apena decir que su mirada me ha provocado… sensaciones que no pensé experimentar.

"Por todos los cielos…", juró Hans en su mente, no queriéndose imaginar qué clase de sensaciones provocaba en ella, que continuó avanzando hasta él con leve timidez, pero seguridad.

—Espero que también sepa lo inadecuado que es tenerla, señorita.

—Elsa, ambos sabemos que le ha preguntado a su sirviente, su Majestad. —Hans se cruzó de brazos para contener el impulso de tomarla en brazos.

—Muy bien, señorita Elsa. Déjeme aclararle que si así lo deseo podría no abandonar la habitación con su virtud intacta, se lo advierto, no tendrá su virtud intacta si continúa con sus impertinencias —dijo con aire triunfal, convenciéndose que ante la mención de su castidad ella saldría corriendo como todas las jóvenes vírgenes de buena cuna.

—Creo que no me molesta correr el riesgo, su Majestad. —Elsa llegó a su altura y deslizó sus manos hasta sus cabellos cobrizos, haciéndole estremecer hasta la punta de sus pies con una suave caricia.

—Debería huir ahora que puede, Elsa —susurró deshaciendo su cruce de brazos para colocarlos a sus costados inmóviles, sin querer tocar el cuerpo de la rubia para no caer. —Un hombre no puede resistir tanto —agregó y tuvo el error de aspirar, deleitándose con la combinación de jazmín y otro aroma que no pudo reconocer, que le embriagaron al punto de inclinarse y colocar su boca en la base de su cuello.

Pero el movimiento provocó que su pecho tuviera contacto con el de ella, haciéndole sentir sus senos henchidos.

—Está haciéndomelo muy difícil, Elsa —murmuró cerca de su oído, colocando sus labios sobre su lóbulo. La sintió reír con diversión, friccionando sus pechos en un movimiento lento.

Estaba embrujado por esa mujer, y ella parecía disfrutarlo. Debía alejarse.

—Usted se lo está haciendo difícil, su Majestad. Yo estoy dispuesta, quiero conocer los placeres prohibidos… —Su aliento chocó con el suyo, pero lo que le hizo caer fue el tono seductor en que sus palabras fueron pronunciadas.

Hans llevó sus manos gruesas a la curvatura de su espalda y la acercó a él, dejándole sentir la protuberancia bajo sus ropas, en un intento de asustarla antes de dejarse llevar.

Ella se movió instintivamente para tratar de reducir más la distancia y se supo perdido, la pegó sin rudeza contra el estante a su izquierda, que daba a la pared, agradeciendo mentalmente que ella cerrara las puertas y que se encontraran en el rincón más apartado de la biblioteca.

Elsa rió y él se mareó con el sonido de su risa. Elevó una mano hasta el cuello de ella y acarició su fina piel antes de comenzar a soltar algunos prendedores de su cabello, mientras hacía un recorrido de besos en su mentón para llegar a su boca, la que quería probar con ansias incontenibles.

Su mano izquierda recorrió la curvatura de su trasero y espalda con avidez, utilizando todavía un poco de su cordura para no dejarse llevar por completo, invadir otra parte de su cuerpo no sería adecuado aún, no cuando se quedaría con la tentación si ella se arrepentía.

La boca de Hans llegó finalmente a la de ella y la besó sin contemplaciones, pausadamente al principio, por consideración, para permitirle seguir su ritmo, y después con voracidad, mordiendo sus labios una y otra vez, sonriendo al reconocer los espasmos que la recorrían, los gemidos y jadeos que dejaba escapar por sus caricias.

Sabía que él estaba gimiendo tanto como ella y le avergonzaba, pero no podía contenerse estando junto a esa mujer, lo tenía embrujado.

Mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de ella e introdujo su lengua para profanar la cavidad de su boca, deleitarse con su dulce sabor y juguetear mientras ella se acoplaba a lo que él hacía.

Pero Hans se sentía tan inexperimentado como ella, nunca se había sentido así de descontrolado con otra persona y era desconcertante, pero en ese momento no podía analizar detenidamente los sentimientos que le embargaban.

Estaba en el baile más antiguo de la historia, y todavía no había ni comenzado. Pero de manera lejana escuchaba la música fuera de la habitación, y sabía que quedaba mucho por continuar haciendo.

Se separó de la boca de Elsa y ella se arqueó cuando él comenzó a descender por el camino de su cuello, sintiendo el palpitar acelerado de su corazón en su garganta. Dejó un leve rastro húmedo cuando le besó muy cerca de su clavícula, notando que el escote de ella era pronunciado y que le faltaba muy poco para llegar a una zona en la que le sería muy difícil detenerse.

Tenía que ser él quien le pusiera fin a eso, ella no era muy consciente.

Un pensamiento se coló en su cabeza y sintió rabia al pensar que ella no fuera tan pura y angelical como parecía, aunque sólo mantuviera sus manos en su cuello y cabellos sin descender más.

—Puedes… tocarme… —musitó él entre jadeos, sujetando con su mano izquierda una de las de ellas para colocarla en su pecho, sintiéndola extrañamente fría.

—¿D-dónd-de? —pronunció Elsa con dificultad y sintió satisfacción de saber lo que le provocaba.

—Donde… quieras —susurró y dio un respingo cuando sintió su mano en su prenda baja, pero sonrió en la penumbra al ver el asombro que ella sintió con el palpitar de su miembro.

Hans bajó levemente la mirada y masculló al no saber absolutamente nada de moda, su vestido azul era una tentación para él, pero liberarla iba a ser complicado.

O beneficioso.

Distinguió un lazo en la parte del busto y se preguntó qué clase de madre dejaría a su hija usar esa clase de ropa para salir de casa, y no con uno de los atavíos más decorosos que pudiera haber en las boutiques.

Con mano temblorosa por las caricias de Elsa, desanudó el listón y ella jadeó con sorpresa, tal vez haciéndose una idea de lo que se proponía.

Abrió el frente del vestido y soltó un juramento en alto… —¿No… llevas… ropa… interior? —pronunció con debilidad, apenas notando sus senos y el valle entre ellos. ¿Qué se había propuesto esa mujer para esa noche?

Maldijo ahora que la iluminación fuera baja, podría haber visto con claridad el contraste de su piel con sus pezones y si había alguna imperfección debajo de ese vestido.

—Era… imposi-ble… con… el… vestido…

—Con un demonio… —soltó y se inclinó llevando su boca a uno de los pezones erguidos, acariciando el otro con la punta de su pulgar, deleitándose por el temblor que recorría a la mujer bajo él, que con mucho esfuerzo se mantenía en pie aún sujeta a sus cabellos.

Mordisqueó y el último esbozo de cordura ganó.

Hans se separó como si fuego se tratara y se pegó al estante contrario al de Elsa, alborotando sus cabellos soltando juramentos contra su propia estupidez.

El incesante jadeo de Elsa le tentaba a mandar todo al demonio, pero su madre se retorcería en su tumba si no hacía lo correcto.

Y pensando con detenimiento la idea que se le había ocurrido, el premio sería mucho mejor.

Hans trató de controlar sus respiraciones y el fuego que seguía recorriendo sus venas, el incesante deseo que palpitaba en su miembro.

Las ganas incontenibles de tomar a Elsa sobre la alfombra.

—Acomódate el… vestido —dijo con la voz enronquecida, buscando mantener la calma. —Hablaré con tu padre en la mañana. Haré lo correcto y me casaré contigo. Terminaremos esto entonces… seré un perfecto caballero hasta que llegue el día.

—¿Por qué no ahora, su Majestad? —preguntó ella sonando perfectamente compuesta, anudando el listón que él acababa de soltar no hacía mucho. —¿Pensé que me deseaba?

—¡Con un demonio que no lo hago, maldita sea! —exclamó y se asombró de no verla brincar atemorizada. —Pero planeo tener una imagen intachable a los ojos de muchos.

—_De su hermana_ —musitó Elsa y Hans distinguió el movimiento de ella rehaciéndose la trenza que él había deshecho en algún momento que no se percató. No fue consciente de muchas cosas, pero ahora debía de pensar con la cabeza fría—, ¿ella es lo más importante para usted, no es así? —inquirió y avanzó hasta él con lentitud. —¿Podría ser yo importante para usted, su Majestad?

—No sé qué esperabas al venir aquí, pero caí, y no deseo causar un disgusto mayor a tus padres, alguien debió verme entrar aquí y a ti también, y ha pasado largo tiempo.

—Mis padres no me importan, su Majestad, en realidad nada lo hace.

—¿Qué quieres entonces, Elsa? —Ella llegó hasta él y dos de sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer la extensión de su brazo izquierdo con extrema lentitud, pero aún sobre la tela gruesa se sintió extraño.

Incluso le pareció que la temperatura de la habitación disminuía.

—Quería comprobar lo incapaz que era de reinar este lugar, _su Majestad _—dijo Elsa y uno de sus dedos tocó su garganta. Una sensación fría lo invadió por completo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó queriendo mover sus brazos o piernas, pero los sintió entumecidos, viéndose obligado a quedar inmóvil mientras el frío se expandía por su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

Elsa rió y a sus oídos la risa le pareció carente de emoción.

—A que eres un estúpido niño, Hans Westerguard, un estúpido niño que quiere sentirse como hombre, pero ante la más mínima tentación demuestra su inmadurez, dejándose llevar por el capricho de sus deseos. —Elsa dio un suspiro prolongado—. Eres un ingenuo, Hans, y bien te tendrás merecido que me quede con tu reino. _Espero que hayas disfrutado tu día como rey_.

* * *

><p>Elsa entró al salón de baile, y mientras avanzaba una a una de las figuras presentes iban cayendo congeladas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que sus propias ropas comenzaban a transformarse en un vestido hecho de brillante escarcha y una larga capa que parecía tejida con copos de nieve se le anexaba.<p>

Apenas y se escuchaban exclamaciones de asombro entre los presentes, a todos los había tomado de sorpresa, a su espalda todo se había congelado y ningún testigo pudo advertirles de lo que iba a ocurrir. Algunas de las personas quedaron convertidas en estatuas con expresiones de espanto, otras con incredulidad, unas más con entrecejos fruncidos.

_Sería maravillosa su colección_.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al ventanal desde el que hora atrás observara a quienes serían sus súbditos, celebrando por la coronación de un patético rey que no podía compararse con ella, que tenía el poder suficiente para hacer lo que deseara.

Sus ingenuos padres habrían creído que podrían detenerla, pero su madre no había heredado el poder de su querida abuela y había sido inofensiva, además de vieja. Ambos estaban junto a los demás criados, congelados en el ridículo barco de la flota de las Islas del Sur, donde había tenido que vivir toda su vida condenada al calor.

_Lo que habría dado por nacer en Arendelle_.

Abrió las puertas dejando salir el frío. En el cielo comenzaron a formarse remolinos de nieve que obligaron a los aldeanos a lanzar exclamaciones de asombro, que aumentaron su intensidad cuando ella llegó al balcón y terminó de congelar el castillo de la familia real de Arendelle junto a sus puertas, dejándoles encerrados.

Los habitantes miraban temerosos a Elsa, expectantes de lo que ella fuera a hacerles, no sabían de qué otra clase de cosas era posible y no tenían con qué defenderse, no tenían armas, hacía unos momentos habían estado de fiesta.

—Pueblo de Arendelle —la voz de Elsa fue estridente para dejarse escuchar, pero había un matiz inconfundible de frialdad en ella, que hizo estremecer los cuerpos de las personas escuchándole—, ha llegado el momento que conozcan una nueva era. Conozcan a su nueva reina.

Elsa sonrió cuando comenzaron a lanzar alaridos de "hechicería", "brujería", "monstruo", "demonio", y elevó su mano para atraer la figura congelada de la princesa Anna, que podía manejar gracias a que estuviera a cubierta por su poder. La colocó frente a sí, parada, bufando por la sonrisa boba del rostro de la _pequeña niña_.

Le descongeló la cabeza y Anna comenzó a gritar asustada, todos los que estaban a los pies del balcón jadearon y se mantuvieron en silencio con expresiones de pavor en sus rostros.

—Si no lo desean, pueden acompañar a la _princesa Anna_. —Creó con su mano un pedazo de hielo afilado e hizo un corte en su cuello antes de empujarla por el balcón, haciendo que cayera en el patio y se destruyera en mil pedazos.

Los habitantes soltaron un grito de horror, pero ninguno continuó vociferando en contra de Elsa. Ella sonrió de lado.

La brisa gélida comenzó a recorrer todos los rincones de Arendelle con rapidez, provocando que las respiraciones de las personas en el patio fueran visibles.

—A partir de hoy, comenzaran a alabarme, y a llamarme _Reina de las Nieves._

Elsa empezó a reír, y su risa resonó como un eco en las paredes internas del castillo, e hizo doler los oídos de la gente que deseaba salir de aquellas paredes.

Su risa era macabra, demoníaca, oscura.

Interminable como su dueño.

Mientras tanto, en la soledad de la biblioteca, Hans yacía tendido en el suelo, congelado.

Sus ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones en busca de un socorro que nunca llegaría…

* * *

><p><strong>RIP Anna.<strong>

**¡Hola! (se viene una nota larga)**

**¿Qué tal?, ¿lo hice otra vez?, ¿los sorprendí? Nah, creo que era sospechosa la actitud de Elsa xD, olvidé decir cuál era el género del fic, ¡ups!**

**¿De dónde provino esto? Ayer estuve leyendo los reviews de un nuevo fic "Fría como el hielo", y Frozen escribió, textualmente: **"Me encantará ver como Elsa se pone en su plan de bitch y se comporta más seductora con él"**, caí, amiguita, caí. Esto es cumpliendo tu petición, y también para cualquiera que se quede con las ganas de verdadera Dark!Elsa con ese fic, en serio, reitero que allí hice barbaridades y era mi primer intento, con este me sentí un poquitín más segura xD -la idea del otro fic es un poco distinta-, me pasó por la cabeza que su encuentro llegara al fin, con Elsa queriendo tener un heredero, pero la verdad es que soy más de leer rated M que hacerlo.**

**Ahora, está interesante la idea de Hans como el rey de Arendelle, ¿no? Sería agradable verla en el fandom. Anímense *susurra*, pero romántico, oh vamos... Les diré tal como lo leí en un mensaje, ¡oh vamos, no me enojo! Y las fanáticas del Helsa estarían contentas!, ¡oh, vamos, no me enojo! xD (hay que convencer a alguien *susurra*)**

**Comienzo con mis tonterías, pero es que estoy feliz, y quizá un poquito mal, esta noche que pasó tuve un sueño loco marca Helsa O.o, juro, por lo más sagrado que tengo, que soñé una historia alternativa de Frozen, que tiene cierto aire a un fic en inglés según la película de "La Joven Victoria". El caso es que claro soñé que Hans era bueno, y que él estaba leyendo una carta que iba a enviarle a Elsa porque ella había detenido la correspondencia entre ellos, le preguntaba si ella no quería más sus atenciones, si ese amor que comenzaba a sentir por ella no llegaría a tener un final feliz, si ella no llegaría a corresponder sus sentimientos. Jajaja, he leído mucho a Austen xD, lo malo es que me desperté (y por eso lo recuerdo), y ya no pude saber cómo terminó T-T. Ya ven, estoy mal. También sería agradable leer algo parecido en español, anímense *susurra*. Y con ese harían feliz a esta pequeña niña, que les aprecia mucho, y yo le doy algo de vuelta (aunque no lo haga para o por mí, vamos, no puedo ser de agrado de muchos, mi papá me dijo una vez que a veces puedo parecer pedante -no con las mismas palabras- aunque no sea mi intención, pero es que soy introvertida y busqué una forma de defenderme u.u). Punto aparte, comencé a divagar. La idea es ésta: ¡Hay maravillosos autores en el fandom de Frozen! **

**Mejor no digo nada, cada quien tiene derecho a su propia inspiración. **

**.**

F: ¡Sabía que alguien debía identificar a fuerza salvaje(el nombre es así en México)! Digo, por la mención del león jajajaj, yo tengo presente cuando se reunieron los PR rojos :3, pero por sobre todo a mí me fascinó Metamorphosis [Tommy ;)], aunque fueron muy buenas las generaciones :D Gracias por el comentario.

Ximena: Hey, gracias chica, me alegra que te gustara, espero que por este no sea linchada ;)

**.**

**Debo terminar aquí, pero bueno, se balancea con la extensión del OS xD**

**¡Cuídense mucho!, buen día.**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Confieso que otra razón para estar feliz es que hoy Frozen iba a publicar mi sugerencia de dolor de cabeza, "súcubo". Me voy a leerla ahora :3**

**PD2: Fuera de juegos, me dolió hacerle eso a Anna T-T**


	3. No te olvides de Murphy

**Disclaimer: Me uno a los autores felices que saben que nada nos pertenece, porque de lo contrario no serían grandes creaciones. Si reconocen algo, den por hecho que NO es mío.**

* * *

><p>Según la creencia, un pelirrojo puede ser de buena o mala suerte para tu vida.<p>

Elsa no estaba segura si era uno o lo otro.

Y cómo costaba descubrirlo.

(Oneshot de cumpleaños XD)

.

**.**

**No te olvides de Murphy: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Se me escapan unas lagrimillas al sentir lo caliente del chocolate quemando mi lengua. Pensé que ya estaba bien para tomarlo, pero veo que me he equivocado.<p>

Aparto el vaso térmico de mis labios y comienzo a airear mi lengua con discreción para que nadie note lo que me ha ocurrido. Limpio con mi dedo mis lágrimas y parpadeo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mi lengua pega con mis dientes y siento las papilas inflamadas que entorpecerán mis próximas comidas.

He comenzado el almuerzo de la peor manera posible, estoy atrapada en mi cubículo por un trabajo pendiente y me he quemado la lengua con mi bebida favorita. Yo que pensaba que un día nevado iba a ser el mejor de mi semana.

Emito un suspiro desanimada y acerco el vaso a mis labios para soplar mientras dirijo el puntero de a la siguiente hoja de cálculo, seleccionando una celda para corregir los datos escritos. Doy un sorbo al chocolate y analizo la cantidad entornando los ojos. No recuerdo con precisión cuál es el número, así que dejo el vaso junto al teclado y doy un giro a la silla para acercarme al otro extremo de mi cubículo, donde se encuentra el portafolio con el registro a mano.

Voy a la sección de diciembre y abro los arillos para sacar la hoja, que alzo para buscar la cuarta columna y décima fila de la tabla, justo la que necesito verificar. Aprieto los dientes al ver un palito con un triángulo redondeado en la parte más alta, preguntándome si es un cuatro o un nueve, tendré que ir con Anna para que ella me lo diga, pues sé que esto fue escrito por ella.

Me levanto con tranquilidad y salgo de mi pequeño cubículo para ir en su búsqueda, pero a medio camino maldigo en voz baja al recordar que es la hora del almuerzo y yo soy la única que permanece en el piso para terminar su trabajo atrasado, gracias a que estuve una semana en cama a causa de una repentina infección viral.

Resoplo deteniéndome, pero una imagen cerca del ascensor capta mi atención. Allí está mi compañera Anna, a punto de entrar a las puertas abiertas.

—¡Anna! —La persona llamándole para detenerse no soy yo, sino la de un hombre que se acerca desde su derecha. Me tenso al reconocer la voz y hago una mueca de disgusto viendo a un hombre de cabellos castaños rojizos aproximarse a mi amiga pelirroja, que lo recibe con una sonrisa amigable.

"_No vuelvas a caer, Anna_", ruego en mi mente al verlos saludarse con un beso en la mejilla como si fueran los mejores amigos, cuando estoy segura que dos semanas atrás parecían transmitirse un odio puro con una mirada. Ella ya terminó con su corazón roto cuando salieron hace algunos años, parece que no aprendió entonces.

Niego cuando entran al ascensor platicando amenamente y me volteo para no seguir presenciando la escena, sintiéndome decepcionada de mi compañera por la falta de confianza en mí al no platicarme nada cuando me visitó en mi convalecencia.

Rio secamente al mirar la hoja de nuevo y percatarme que hay una hache invertida en la esquina lateral de la tabla.

—Al parecer sí eres un nueve —murmullo a nadie en especial y regreso a mi cubículo repitiéndome que debo apresurarme para entregar los reportes del nuevo proyecto de la inmobiliaria en la que trabajo.

Me siento en mi acojinada silla giratoria después de guardar la hoja y vuelvo a mi sitio pensando en que Anna volverá a terminar mal después de salir con Westergaard.

Agito mi cabeza para restarle importancia al tema y me enfrasco en los números de la pantalla. Nuevamente retorno a mi vaso de chocolate y refunfuño cuando vuelvo a quemarme la lengua.

.

Tipeo los últimos números en mi informe mensual de ventas —otro de mis trabajos atrasados— y doy guardar a mi archivo para anexarlo al reporte que recibirá mi jefe en la reunión de mañana. He tardado una hora más de la que creía, pero por lo menos no tendré que llevar trabajo extra a mi casa y podré concentrarme en los gatitos que la novia de Olaf acaba de dar a luz. Con mi vecina acordamos que cada quien se encargaría un día de los animalillos hasta que los regaláramos.

Son cinco bolitas de pelo adorables blancas como sus padres, dos de ellos, machos, tienen ojos negros como mi gato y los tres restantes —entre ellos la única hembra— unos ojos azules brillantes como la felina de Bella.

Comienzo a reunir mis papeles para guardarlos en el archivero y atisbo a una figura apoyada en la parte superior de la mampara blanca que separa mi cubículo del de la derecha.

—¿Cuántos inmuebles, ángel? —pregunta Hans con una sonrisa arrogante al utilizar ese apodo que me otorgó por mi aspecto, cabellos rubios platinados que parecen de anciana, piel blanca como la cal y ojos azules que resplandecen _cuando estoy enfadada_.

Ignoro su provocación y le respondo con indiferencia: —Firmé siete contratos de compra-venta, muchas gracias por la preocupación. —Enero no siempre es el mejor mes para nosotros, pero he conseguido buenos resultados la segunda semana, _espléndidos_, en realidad.

—¿Algo que te moleste? —Sus ojos verdes recorren mi rostro durante unos segundos—. Ángel, estás un poco pálida todavía, ¿segura que te has recuperado del todo de ese virus? —Asiento acomodando con pulcritud mis lápices y bolígrafos, alineados a la perfección junto al calendario con una imagen de Moscú durante una helada.

—¿Entonces por qué la molestia? —Ruedo mis ojos dirigiéndole una mirada irritada. —¿Es conmigo?, ¿qué he hecho ahora? —cuestiona haciéndose el inocente y frunce el ceño después de unos instantes. —Estoy en cero, ilumíname. Sabes que no soy tan listo como tú.

Dejo escapar una risa amarga entrecruzando mis dedos sobre el teclado.

—Anna debería aprender cómo tratar a su ex después de que le rompió el corazón —digo sonriéndole al ver que su sonrisa decae comprendiendo finalmente.

—Tal como tú lo haces, ¿no es así? —inquiere y es mi turno de borrar mi sonrisa ante el recuerdo de nuestra relación de dos años que concluyó en septiembre pasado.

Me muerdo la lengua para no responderle de la manera adecuada y protesto mentalmente al sentir las heridas provocadas por mi chocolate.

Cierro los ojos un momento y suspiro. —¿Qué querías, Westergaard? —Él sonríe y sus dedos comienzan a tamborilear en la superficie de la mampara antes de desaparecer tras de ella por unos segundos.

Extiende su mano sobre el panel que separa nuestros cubículos y me entrega un fólder azul lleno de papeles que recibo con una ceja enarcada.

—Léelos —instruye con voz emocionada y me sorprendo por sonreír al escucharlo de esa manera después de algún tiempo. Me encojo de hombros ajena a su demostración de sentimientos y abro el fólder con cuidado para no dar oportunidad a los papeles de caerse.

Trago saliva al ver la imagen de una casa de dos plantas con fachada de estilo clásico francés, con techo mansarda y acabados de piedra en la chimenea lateral, un balcón sobre la puerta de entrada que en su parte inferior tiene dos columnas, las cuales permiten se forme un porche pequeño y… Ubicada en el vecindario Arendelle. Me siento incómoda percatándome que es la casa de mis sueños desde que comencé a trabajar en la inmobiliaria.

Quito la fotografía de mi línea de visión y leo la siguiente página con mis ojos humedecidos, tragando difícilmente por un nudo en mi garganta mientras recorro las líneas con tristeza. Es un contrato.

—¿La… has vendido? —susurro dando vuelta a la página para continuar, toda esa palabrería legal ya la conozco por las muchas veces que he vendido casas, sigo simplemente para asegurarme que no es una broma. El precio de venta de la casa es demasiado alto y por su ubicación ninguna persona millonaria la había comprado, porque no les interesaba que sus hijos fueran a esas escuelas.

—Sí, continúa por favor, ángel. —¿Es mi imaginación o su voz suena burlona?

Llego al pie de la hoja donde firmaron los propietarios y con incredulidad veo las curvas estilizadas de una firma que reconozco perfectamente.

—¿Has sido tú quien la compró? —No me explico cómo soy capaz de formular la pregunta sin que se note el temblor en mi voz, pero me he escuchado tan fría que me felicito en mi interior. Supongo que después de muchos años perfeccionando me ha servido para este momento.

Todas mis esperanzas se destrozaron en un solo momento y lo único que quiero hacer ahora es llegar a abrazar a mi mejor amigo mientras alimento a sus hijos. Después de nuestro rompimiento, no pensé que Hans pudiera destrozarme el corazón de nuevo.

—Demonios, acabo de recordar lo que tú tienes con esa casa, lo siento. Tal vez no sea adecuado lo que quería pedirte… —Plasmo en mi rostro una sonrisa amable y enfoco mi vista en él, luce nervioso rascando su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

—¿No querías irritarme mostrándome que has podido comprarla? —sugiero con sarcasmo. Hans tiene todas las posibilidades de adquirir una casa como ésa, después de todo él es hijo del dueño de una de las cadenas inmobiliarias más importantes del país. Extrañamente él es un simple vendedor como yo, no uno de los ejecutivos en los altos mandos, aunque Hans es tan bueno logrando que los otros hagan lo que quiere que vender casas es su trabajo indicado.

Niega cubriendo sus ojos por un momento.

—En realidad quería pedirte que me ayudaras a decorarla. —Los papeles en mi mano caen junto al rotundo no que sale de mis labios. Definitivamente esa es una tortura peor que saber que él es dueño de la casa en que me imaginaba cuando mostraba a mis clientes los sitios que podían adquirir en el vecindario Arendelle.

Me inclino a recoger los papeles guardándome la rabia que siento por este hombre, avergonzada de alguna vez haber estado enamorada de él y haber perdido dos años valiosos de mi vida.

—Espera… Quería pedirte que me ayudaras a decorarla porque tienes muy buen gusto, y porque es el regalo que le daré a mis padres por su cincuenta aniversario de bodas. Mi madre y tú comparten gustos y pensé que podría agradarle así… pero ahora considero que es una mala idea, discúlpame. —Explicó con demasiada rapidez que tardo unos segundos en comprender sus palabras. Ciertamente, su madre y yo nos parecemos en ese aspecto y las veces que me crucé con ella congeniamos maravillosamente a pesar de que todo indicara que debía ser de la forma contraria.

Kirsten Westergaard siempre me reiteraba que, a pesar de que yo no me dedicara a ello, me buscaría a mí para decorar la casa en la que su esposo y ella decidieran establecerse para su vejez.

Lo quisiera o no, por lo menos satisfaría mi sueño roto decidiendo cómo se vería la casa. Me pongo a hacer cálculos mentales, su aniversario es demasiado pronto y sería una proeza poder lograr que estuviera listo a tiempo, aunque con el dinero con que cuentan los Westergaard no habría problemas para que las personas trabajaran con mayor rapidez.

Acumulo todo sin ordenar y descubro que Hans ha pasado estos momentos golpeándose la cabeza contra el panel. Sé que no se acercó a ayudarme a acomodar los papeles por mi petición de no aproximarse más de medio metro a mí sin importar el motivo.

Me aclaro la garganta y él alza la cabeza con una leve marca rojiza en su frente, que sus cabellos rojizos no cubren, principalmente porque se ha rasurado recientemente.

—Bien, lo haré —asevero con voz neutra y sus ojos se iluminan mientras recibe los papeles de vuelta. Su madre no tiene por qué pagar que su hijo sea un idiota, Kirsten me agrada demasiado como para negarme. —Revisaré los catálogos mañana por la tarde y el sábado iremos al almacén para comprar los artículos. —Elevo mi índice para advertirle—: Sólo irás conmigo porque tu tarjeta pagará todo, Westergaard.

—Gracias, mi ángel. —Me tenso porque así era como se refería a mí con cariño y me hago la desentendida mientras él recoge sus pertenencias con rapidez antes de desaparecer.

El suspiro abatido que escapa de mi boca me hace sentirme mal conmigo misma. Cierro mis ojos un momento para que las lágrimas no derramas caigan y después cambio la imagen de fondo de pantalla para no ser recibida por ella mañana.

Tomo mi bolso apagando el monitor, pensando en la imagen de la casa de mis sueños que ahora está en la papelera de reciclaje.

* * *

><p>No resulta difícil para mí decidir cuáles colores irán para cada habitación de la casa, ni tampoco conocer las medidas de cada uno de los rincones del lugar; cuando comenzábamos a ser novios, le comenté a Hans lo mucho que me gustaba esa casa y él había conseguido las llaves para que ambos le diéramos un vistazo.<p>

Los planos de la casa formaban parte de los archivos de la inmobiliaria debido a que uno de los hermanos mayores de Hans había sido quien la diseñó años atrás, como muchas otras de las casas que pertenecían a distinguidos socios de Weshouse Society, y tenerlos a la mano no había sido problema. Después de mucho pensarlo, el señor Oaken había decidido que su esposa y él no querían esa casa y habían decidido colocarla en el mercado inmobiliario, con la condición que ellos serían quienes tendrían la última palabra sobre su adquisición.

Ellos no habrían podido decirle que no a su ahijado, me sorprende que se la hayan vendido y no dado como obsequio, pero yo sé del orgullo de los Westergaard e infiero que Hans no permitió que se la obsequiaran.

Cuando nos dimos una escapada a la residencia, Hans y yo habíamos visto todo, permitiéndome ver el interior de la casa en todo su esplendor. Además de la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor, el medio baño y el cuarto de lavado en la planta inferior, la casa cuenta con un estudio y una habitación de juegos anexada al estudio, para permitir a los padres estar pendientes de sus hijos sin apartarse mucho de ellos. El primer piso tiene dos habitaciones de tamaño regular y una principal con baño y vestidor, así como una de huéspedes que comparte el cuarto de baño de esa planta. Por último, el desván es la única parte restante de la casa.

Me da temor conocer esa casa tan bien, mucho más ahora que será de mis jefes.

Siento mis mejillas acalorarse por un pensamiento que se cola en mis pensamientos, conozco _demasiado_ bien esa casa, en la habitación principal fue donde Hans y yo compartimos nuestra primera vez juntos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Niego a la pregunta de Hans mientras él empuja el carrito que lleva los objetos menos pesados. Afortunadamente ayer nuestro contacto fue mínimo y ahora que hacemos las compras nos hemos limitado a hablar lo estrictamente necesario. Puedo decir que hemos superado la incomodidad inicial después de que terminamos.

Por lo menos después de mi advertencia de no volver a dirigirme la palabra a menos que las circunstancias lo requirieran.

Admito que cuando Hans terminó conmigo no quise salir más herida de lo que estaba. Aparentemente el amor que me tuvo se acabó y yo no quise experimentar su lástima por seguir teniendo sentimientos por él. Sentimientos que poco a poco disminuían, no sin cuestionarme si alguna vez podría olvidarlo como él lo hizo conmigo, con relativa facilidad, para mi decepción.

—Eh, ¿Elsa? —Frunzo el ceño porque él me hable sin utilizar su apodo de ángel que tiene destinado a mí en todo momento. Debe ser algo serio para que no quiera arruinarlo con sus payasadas habituales. Asiento cogiendo unos adornos para el refrigerador, que le fascinarán a Kirsten y a sus nietos que lleguen a visitarla. —Gracias por hacer esto —murmura y de reojo noto que me mira fijamente, como cuando quiere ser verdaderamente sincero. —Después de cómo acabó lo nuestro y la relación que hemos tenido desde entonces, pues no lo merecía, pero gracias.

—No lo hago por ti, Hans —farfullo inclinándome en el carrito para encontrarle un sitio adecuado a una pequeña escultura de caballo que le gustará a Jorgen para el estudio. No son necesarios muchos objetos debido a que a Kirsten y su esposo llevarán muchas de sus pertenencias a su nueva casa, pero algunas cosas serán buenas adquisiciones que no estorbarán.

—Sé que no lo haces por mí —le escucho decir en voz baja y veo que su brazo va a hacer contacto con el mío, por lo que me muevo discretamente—, pero…

—Mejor no digas nada, Westergaard. Ve a la sección de jardín y escoge algo lindo, ¿quieres? —interrumpo alejándome de él apresurada—. Estaré pidiendo unos estantes que vi en la página de la tienda —anuncio sin mirarlo completando mi fuga.

* * *

><p>—Ángel… —llama una voz que esperaba no escuchar de nuevo en algún tiempo y continúo haciendo notas que agrego a mi carpeta para las próximas citas que tengo la última semana de enero. Alguien en el cielo estuvo de mi lado todos estos días laborales, porque Hans se ausentó hasta hoy viernes por algún asunto del que no tengo pleno conocimiento, dejándome tener unos días de paz.<p>

Siento una bolita de papel tocarme la cabeza y pongo los ojos en blanco, siempre hace lo mismo para atraer mi atención. Se asoma en su cubículo y me nombra durante unos instantes antes de dedicarse a arrancar pedazos de hoja y hacerlos bola para lanzármelos.

Generalmente nada de provecho sale de eso, así que lo ignoro. Estoy segura que nada —en relación a él— me atañe ahora mismo, por lo que no tengo que prestar atención.

—Ángel, _muñeca de hielo_. —¿Qué le ocurre? Se vuelve fastidioso que se las ingenie para emplear nombres conmigo que pueden llegar a hacerme enojar. Pero no caeré, es más importante para mí concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Otra bolita impacta contra mi cabeza y aprieto mis labios para no explotar contra él, yo no soy así y haciéndolo le demostraría lo mucho que me afecta.

—Ángeeeel —musita imitando al señor Weselton, otro de los vendedores, y sonrío de lado imaginándome que mueve los brazos como el baile que el anciano hace en todas las fiestas de fin de año. —Escúchame, por favor.

—¿Qué necesitas, Westergaard? —interrogo soltando mi lápiz contra el teclado y encarándole. Su sonrisa se ensancha después de unos segundos y agita su mano saludándome infantilmente.

—¿Me has extrañado? —suelta y abro mis ojos con incredulidad. Hans se supera diariamente y esta vez no hago otra cosa sino bufar. Tres semanas desde que terminamos tomó esta actitud hostigosa que me incita a borrarle sus sonrisas torcidas con un golpe y no con frases gélidas.

—¿Sólo era para eso? —Tamborileo mis dedos en la madera de mi escritorio y pido paciencia a quien sea que la dé, porque la he perdido desde tres meses atrás. Él niega lentamente.

—Quería saber si has cambiado de idea y te interesa venir a ver la casa. Como no quisiste ir en el transcurso de la semana… —dice mientras me da una galleta de chocolate que apareció de la nada.

¿Este hombre es un insensible o le faltan neuronas?, ¿cómo puede salir con semejante propuesta de manera tan despreocupada?

¿Siempre ha sido así y nunca me di cuenta?, ¿será que lo negué por mucho tiempo?

_No te engañes, Elsa. Te agradaba que encontrara la manera de quitarte lo tímida_.

Me causa tristeza pensar que él no tiene consideración conmigo ni porque salimos por dos años, es claro por qué Anna terminó odiándolo. ¿Cabe la posibilidad que en unos años él se vuelva agradable y pueda estar tranquila como mi amiga?

Primero tendría que dejar de sentirme bien a su lado y olvidar los buenos momentos que compartimos.

—Te lo dije antes, escogí los colores y muebles para cada habitación, dejé las instrucciones detalladas para todo lo que va a hacerse, no necesito estar presente… —abre su boca para interrumpirme y remarco—: Sé que los trabajadores hacen un buen trabajo.

—Ya está terminada —comenta con una sonrisa y arqueo una ceja cruzándome de brazos. —Contraté a muchos profesionales y les pagué lo suficiente para que la decoración quedara lista esta mañana. Comenzaron desde el domingo por la mañana, ni siquiera huele a pintura.

Suena tentador ver la casa por última vez —porque inventaría excusas con Kirsten para no tener que visitarla allí—, pero temo que viejos sentimientos resurjan en mí al estar dentro y que me derrumbe frente a Hans permitiéndole darse cuenta que no lo he olvidado.

—Te gustará, ya lo verás, es una obra que tú hiciste posible, ángel, ¿no admirarás tu trabajo terminado, no puedo creer que la artista se niegue a eso? —Lamento la hora en que permití que me conociera, me ha atrapado con tal argumento. Asiento sabiendo que me arrepentiré luego. —Mañana a las cinco, tengo que hacer unas cosas y yo tengo el único duplicado de las llaves.

* * *

><p>Humedezco mis labios cerrando la puerta de mi coche y veo a Hans apoyado en el portón de entrada frente a la casa. Él hace sonar las llaves abriendo solícito cuando le pido que se apresure porque he dejado a mis gatitos dormidos y debo volver antes de que se despierten (una mentira que él no debe adivinar). Me encuentro ensimismada con la visión frente a mí, el color de azúcar moscabado de la fachada ha sido respetado, aunque obviamente ha sido retocado para brillar.<p>

Me pregunto cómo es que el pronóstico del tiempo ha estado de su parte para no haber nevado o llovido en siete días y permitir que los trabajos se llevaran a cabo.

Admiro la dedicación de los jardineros para hacer que los tulipanes azules se mantengan vivos a pesar de que el sitio no sea el adecuado o la temporada de brote no sea ésta.

Sigo caminando como en un sueño hasta llegar a las dos puertas de madera que son abiertas de par en par por Hans, que sonríe satisfecho por encontrarme boquiabierta por el aroma a chocolate que proviene de dentro.

Mis pies se detienen cuando reparo en ese detalle, ¿qué está planeando?, ¿una celebración por tener que decirle adiós al hogar de mis sueños?

—No es nada inapropiado, te lo aseguro. Confía en mí —estoy por refutar sus palabras cuando lo siento tomar mi mano derecha entre la suya, ha pasado mucho desde que su calidez no hacía contacto con mi piel y un escalofrío me recorre—, sin pensar en los últimos meses… por favor, confía en mí —susurra con dulzura y me empuja con suavidad para seguir avanzando.

Noto que pasamos sin detenernos la sala de estar y la estancia acondicionada como cuarto de televisión; los miro de soslayo sonriendo por lo bien que lucen con los tonos claros de las paredes y los sillones de tono oscuro, pero no dejo a un lado la inquietud que recorre mi cabeza por lo que sea que esté tratando de hacer Hans. Me da temor pensar en cualquier posibilidad, no quiero sacar conclusiones por si al final resulta una decepción más proviniendo de él.

Doblamos a la cocina y él abre la puerta trasera, donde nos recibe una mesa de jardín en la terraza, sobre ella hay una rosa en un florero pequeño y un tazón con fresas y chocolate.

—Hans —utilizo por primera vez su nombre después de largo tiempo y escucho mi voz quebrada. No puede pretender que olvide los últimos meses, como dijo antes, y que acepte lo que sea que está haciendo ahora.

Trato de darme la vuelta para regresar al comienzo e irme, pero él me sostiene y me acuna a su pecho, envolviéndome en su fragancia a romero. Mi piel se eriza y siento una corriente eléctrica en mi cuello cuando él deposita su cabeza en ese espacio.

Mis brazos se mantienen inmóviles a su lado y él acaricia mi espalda con suma delicadeza meciéndome, siendo entonces cuando me doy cuenta que estoy sollozando sobre su camisa.

—Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, mi ángel —susurra con voz temblorosa—, fui un estúpido… no puedo borrar estos meses, pero permíteme resarcir el daño que te he hecho.

No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, y temo que de pedir una explicación las cosas no sean como parecen. No quiero ser demasiado débil, no quiero demostrarle que puede manejarme a su antojo, que tiene permitido hacer lo que sea conmigo, jugar con mis sentimientos. Yo confié en que al darle un lugar en mi vida él no me lastimaría, pero lo había hecho, me atemoriza que ocurra algo semejante.

—Hans… ¿por qué terminaste conmigo? —enfrento sin verlo a los ojos, esa pregunta ha estado corroyéndome por meses y quiero encontrarle respuesta. Necesito obtenerla ahora.

—Por una estupidez mía —revela sin explayarse más. Me remuevo y él deja irme sin reticencia. Lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y me doy cuenta que sus ojos están enrojecidos. Nunca antes lo había visto llorar y esta primera vez me toma por sorpresa.

—Hans… —Él titubea antes de posar su mano en mi mejilla y limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas que quedaron allí. Su acción está llena de ternura y la detiene al inhalar profundamente.

—Fui un orgulloso, un estúpido, Elsa. Hice las cosas mal, debí haber utilizado mi cabeza y no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, tuve que haber confiado en alguien más antes. Tuve que hacer las cosas bien desde el comienzo —divaga sin ir a un lugar en particular y niega con una mirada melancólica. —Soy un malnacido orgulloso… un imbécil…

—Hans…

—Desde que dijiste que ésta era la casa de tus sueños comencé a acumular mis comisiones para comprarla. Quería que viniera de mi trabajo y no de mi familia —manifiesta con vehemencia y escruto su rostro encontrando que está siendo sincero—. Cuando comenzaste a trabajar en la inmobiliaria tres años atrás, me enamoré de ti, Elsa. Y desde entonces supe que eras la mujer de mi vida… —Sigo sin entender qué relación tiene que terminara conmigo meses atrás, y parece que mi cara debe decírselo, porque continúa—: Cuando me diste una oportunidad, me sentí… no hay palabras para describirlo, no ha existido un tiempo mejor en mi vida. En agosto, ahora sé que en forma de juego, uno de mis hermanos comentó que mi rendimiento estaba bajando… y al ver los ingresos del dinero destinado para la casa me di cuenta que estaba lejos de mi meta. Asumí estúpidamente que se debía a que me distraía por ti… Qué iluso fui. Sabía cuánto te haría feliz esta casa que me dije que debía hacer un sacrificio, que durante un tiempo en lo único que me dedicaría sería trabajar para conseguir el dinero, así que te pedí que termináramos…

Mi bofetada resuena en la habitación y todo el enojo que estaba conteniendo queda marcado en su mejilla, mi mano late y se siente caliente por la fuerza que he impregnado en el golpe.

—¡¿No se te ocurrió pensar en lo que yo podía sentir?! —espeto empujándolo con rabia, tratándolo como a un muñeco y agradeciendo que él se deje—, ¡¿o confiar en mí?! ¡La casa no valía tanto!, ¡yo estaba enamorada de ti!, confíe demasiado en ti y tú no pudiste…

—¿Crees que no me arrepiento ahora?, ¿que no me reclamo?, estaba cegado, Elsa… —arguye sin muchos ánimos, aunque escucho el matiz de molestia que lo caracteriza, e intuyo que va dirigido hacia él mismo.

—¡Todo por una sorpresa! —exclamo llevando una mano a mi cabello. —¡Eres un tonto!, ¿qué pasaba si conocía a alguien más?. ¡Argh! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?! —De repente suelto una carcajada y cubro mi boca con mis manos. —Pero así te amo, imbécil.

Mi cambio de humor lo toma desprevenido y me acerco rodeando su cuello. Aproximo mi rostro al suyo y él termina de acortar la distancia para unir nuestros labios después de largo tiempo sin hacerlo.

Experimento el cosquilleo que acompaña a la sensación de la presión de sus labios sobre los míos, y siento las mariposas en mi estómago anunciándome que me encuentro en el único sitio donde siempre he deseado estar, con sus brazos rodeándome y acariciándome mientras su lengua pide acceso a mi boca para profundizar ese beso que llevo anhelando mucho tiempo.

—Lo máximo que pude soportar sin hablarte fueron tres semanas, mi ángel —musita sobre mis labios y los eleva para besar mi frente. —Ser una molestia era la única manera de aproximarme. Incluso tuve que tragarme mi orgullo para obtener información de Anna cuando enfermaste hace unas semanas… pero no había encontrado la manera adecuada para decirte todo, y cuando lo hice pensé que era mejor la fecha en que te conocí…

—¿Por qué haces cosas tan estúpidas, Hans? —ironizo y él suelta una carcajada antes de ponerse serio.

—Sé que no puedo tenerla fácil, pero creo que nada se comparará a estos meses… Te amo, ¿me dejarías enmendar el daño?

—Ve el lado positivo, Hans. Conseguiste la casa…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!, ¿cómo están?, espero que muy bien y que hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**(El resumen y el título son súper rebuscados, pero así me caracterizo)**

**Frozencita (xD), me adjudico, en parte, de un 10%, darte gusto por el Helsa jajaja, así que por tu aniversario he tratado de incluir algunas cosillas que rescaté de lo que entre nuestras largas pláticas recuerdo que te agrada un poco. Lo uní de una forma extraña, pero espero que te agradara. Digamos así: celos, Hans molestando y como idiota, gatitos, situación cliché, pelea, beso, algo cursi, factor sorpresa (ellos ex novios), humor, Elsa fría, drama, apodos, ¡caray! Espero en verdad que por lo menos ella fría y él "rompiendo su máscara de frialdad" salieran bien xD. Lo principal es que lo disfrutaras :), ¿qué dices?, ¿ya te hartaste de mí, loquilla? Si sí o si no, no importa, sigue deleitando al fandom con tus historias. Espero que tus gustos se contagiaran a otras personas y esto no fuera tomado tan negativamente :), y, por cierto, espero que con esto no afirmen ese enamoramiento entre tú y yo, suerte, me gustaría tener ese ingenio :3**

**F: Jajaja, Elsa como bitch es tan extraña de encontrar, pero súper divertido xD, me alegra que el anterior te gustara. Mi sueño se quedará así, la verdad que no confío en escribirlo LOL, los sueños son muy importantes, pero en mi imaginación todo es más bonito que por escrito.**

**Oh, he recordado a alguien que le debo su fic, tonta de mí. Lo nivelaré con el siguiente OS de "Un momento u otro", y el capítulo ¿6, 7? de "Siempre Presente", diablos, no me acuerdo ni de mis propios fics.**

**En fin, que sus días sean increíbles hasta la próxima vez que nos encontremos en otra aventura.**

**Recuerden, disfruten el Helsa.**

**Hoe:P**


End file.
